Just one star above
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: A cute little love story that I think gets a new couple together that has only been used a few time in fanfic. a FF8 story


Just one star above

By Yuffie Valentine

This is my first time writing for Final Fantasy 8, so don't be mad if it sucks

We find Irvine and Selphie on beach, sitting looking up at the stars

"Aren't the stars nice Selphie?" Irvine said gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah, whatever." Selphie said with a glum look in here eye.

"You know, they say up in the heavens is where couples are formed. Everyone has a certain star they are suppose to be. I think you are that star I am suppose to be with Selphie, will you marry me?" Irvine asked. He got on one knee and held up a ring-box in his hand.

Selphie turned and looked at Irvine, her eyes were filled with tears. She stood up and with a shift kick , launched the box into the ocean. " You liar, there is no one star for you. What about Tiffany?"

"ohh..umm..Tiffany is just a friend." Irvine said, starting to sweat. 

"Well what about Angel, Samantha, Beth, Amy, and Lizy?" Selphie asked, "I have seen all of them come out of your room at late hours of the night.Nights when you told me you were to sleepy to go on a date. You said you were just going to bed, you never said you were taking a few girls with you."

"Selphie, I never meant to hurt your feeling." Irvine said.

"Well too late for that. I am glad were no longer on a team, I never wanna see you again." Selphie said and walked off the beach. It used all her power not to run off crying, but she was a SEED, she had honor.

Irvine fished the ring out of the water and held it up. He looked for the brightest star in the sky. He looked back and forth between the ring and the star. "Nope, you weren't good enough for her Irvine, she is too bright, too beautiful, too sparkling for you. And she is out of your reach now."

Meanwhile, back at the Garden....

Selphie marched through the halls. Tears were streaming from her eyes, making two perfect rivers on her face of glittering light water. She closed her eyes as she walked, no one was up this late, so she wouldn't bump into anyone and she knew the way good enough to do it blindfolded, or so she thought. As she opened what she though was her room she heard a voice. "Hey Selph, what are you doing up so late and in my room."

"What?" Selphie opened her eyes, which were red from the tears. She was in Zell's room. He was in his bed reading a book. "Oh I am sorry, wrong room." She turned to leave."

"Wait Selphie, get your butt back here, why are you crying, are you hurt?" Zell asked. He jumped out of bed. He was in boxers coved with little red hearts and a shirt that said 'SEED men kick a**'. Selphie couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

" I am fine Zell, it's just..." Selphie stopped for a second, " Oh nevermind, you don't wanna hear my problems." Again she turned to leave.

"Wait! I wanna hear, I'm one of your best friends. You can always talk to me or hang in my room." Zell said. He hugged Selphie with one arm and laid her to a chair near his bed and sat her down. He sat across from her on the bed. "Now tell Zelly what is up." 

"Well, it's like this, Irvine asked me to marry him." Selphie said.

Zell's mind stopped for a second. He always thought he had a chance with Selphie. He liked her alot, she was there on the first SEED mission and she was always there. Even when they were kids, Selphie was the cute one who held his heart. Now his chances were over. "He did?" he asked.

"He asked and I said 'no'." Selphie said. Zell would have jumped for joy if Selphie wasn't in such a sad mood about it. "He was cheating on me the whole time Zell, and then he wants me to marry him so he can continue cheating. I loved him so much, but now I hate him."

"Oh my gawd, Selphie, I never knew about the cheating. How could he do that to you?" Zell said. He was going to beat the shit out of Irvine when Selphie left. Zell went over and put an arm around Selphie. She was the one person who should never cry after what happened to her old Garden. She leaned into him and started to cry.

"See, Irvine would have never been like you or Squall treats me, you treat me like a lady, he treats me like meat." Selphie said.

"Well, if you feel this way, why didn't you break up with him sooner?" Zell said. He felt her tears starting to come through his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry harder.

"Because I thought I would be alone and not find another guy. Irvine was the only guy who ever should interest. I didn't think I could get another one." Selphie said. Zell started to curse himself for not asking her to the SEED ball. He wanted to tell her now and make her feel wanted, but now was not the time. 

"Selphie..." Zell started. If now wasn't the time, when was?"Selphie, that's not true, a lot of guys like you."

"Yeah right, they just want me for my body." Selphie said.

"No, you have the best personality ever. I mean whenever I am sad you cheer me right up. Your laugh is so pretty, it makes telling a lame joke worth it. Plus you just are one of the most beautiful girls just not cause of what's on the outside, but what's on the inside." Zell said. He just told her just some of the feelings he had for her.

"That's nice to say Zell, but you're just saying that." Selphie said.

"No I am not just saying this Selphie, I...." Zell stopped and reached under the mattress of the bed and pulled out al letter. It had her name on it. He handed it to her. " It has everything I ever wanted to say in it."

Selphie read through the letter. It played like soft music, it's words were king and smooth. She felt all the anger in her from Irvine lift, and a new feeling came over her. It was like nothing she ever felt before. The feeling that she was loved and wanted. The feeling that there was someone out there that wanted her so much to say these words that he could never speak cause she was so blind by a pretty boy's face.

"Zell. I never knew, if I knew....." Selphie hugged Zell and pressed herself to him. "If I knew this, I would never have gaven Irvine a second thought."

"Really?" Zell said.

"Yes, if I knew such a sweet, nice, kind, cute man was out there waiting for me, Irvine would have looked like shit." Selphie said. Tears began to come back to her eyes. This time tears of joy.

Zell lifted her chin and kisssed her. This was his first kiss, it was sweet and tender. Her lips were so warm and silky. He felt them open and her tongue go into his mouth. This was also a first for him, but he wouldn't admit this. He didn't want this taste to leave, this feeling. Everything was so different and new, yet it was Selphie, the woman he always wanted.

The kiss broke and he looked into her eyes, they lit up his soul.

"It's getting late" he said, looking at the clock.

"I know, I'm getting sleepy." She said as she laid out on the bed and patted the space next to her. He laid down next to her. Now this feeling was even newer the last one. She rested her head on his chest. "Read me a story."

"What?" Zell said.

"I want a story." She said with a smile.

"I only have this book about lovers Rinoa lent me." Zell said. He blushed for the fact he had this book.

"That'll do." Selphie said. She kicked off her boots and made herself comfortable on her new Zell pillow.

Zell began to read," The truest lovers are made in heaven. Each lover is a star. And each has just one star above for them..........'

Fin

What do you think for a first time FF8, I wrote this idea cause I like Selphie and Zell is just so kick ass. But I do think Selphie and Irvine make a great couple too. Please Review.


End file.
